Halloween Movie Night
by FrenchFryLovesYou
Summary: Not the most creative name but, whatever. So this is the first of my Halloween one shots. Gilbert wants to watch a movie on Halloween and Matthew agrees foolishly. Matthew forgets about his fear though. FLUFF!


**AN: Ok so I promised some Halloween stuff and here's the first one! I know it'd kinda pointless and fluffy but, I kinda love it! I think it's pretty damn adorable if I do say so myself. (Not much of a plot either but, fluff is fun!)**

**By the way, this isn't the first Halloween one I've typed, just the first that I put up. I like the other one a lot better and will be putting it up later on!**

**Please review this! I love you guys who review and favorite and such! I love it so very much and it makes me happier than you could possibly imagine! Also, Mattie hugs people who review! Also… if you feel the need to read any of my other stuff and review it I wouldn't object *wink*

* * *

**

Gilbert walked around the living room, trying to remember where he had put the damn DVD. He had picked it up on the way back home because he hadn't seen it before and neither had Matthew. Gilbert smiled when he finally found it. It was a copy of Rob Zombie's Halloween. He figured it would be appropriate, seeing as it was indeed Halloween.

When he heard the door open, Gilbert ran over to greet his Canadian lover. "Hey Birdie," he said giving him a quick kiss. "So… wanna watch a movie with me tonight?"

Matthew chuckled. It somehow didn't surprise him the Gil was already asking him to watch a movie. He kind of saw it coming because it was Halloween after all and Gilbert occasionally looked for an excuse to watch a horror movie. "Sure Gil. Mind if we eat or something first?"

Gilbert smiled and agreed. "Sure, sounds good to me… how about we watch it at… eleven."

Matthew kissed the other man, "It's a date."

So, several hours later, Matthew was leaning against Gilbert as the Prussian was starting the movie. "Alright... here it goes Mattie."

Matthew just sighed and relaxed as his fingers intertwined with Gilbert's.

The movie was alright for the first half hour but, after that, Matthew felt himself tense up. Maybe, it was a bit scarier then he thought it would be. The dark wasn't helping that fact very much either. In retrospect, Matthew wasn't sure why he had agreed to watch this movie in the first place. He wasn't all that fond of horror movies.

Matthew continued to hide his increasing paranoia for the next fifteen minutes before finally snapping. He latched onto Gilbert's hand and put his face on the other mans shoulder. "Gil..." he muttered.

Gilbert was surprised at the reaction at first but, quickly remembered that Matthew was easily frightened by these movies. _Shit, I really should have thought about that one_, he thought to himself. _Really awesome of you Gilbert. _

Gilbert wrapped his arms around Matthew and whispered in his ear, "It's just a movie birdie, it'll be just fine. I promise."

Matthew tried to relax but, the images in his head wouldn't leave. He held onto Gilbert even tighter. "I'm sorry." He mumbled.

Gilbert sighed, "Don't be. My fault for forgetting how scared you get." He kissed the top of Matthew's head before turning off the DVD player. "It's gone now and I'm here."

Matthew looked up at the TV then, turned his head to gaze into Gilbert's red eyes. "I'm really sorry Gil… I shouldn't get scared… it's just a movie after all." He tried to wipe the tears from his violet eyes before Gilbert noticed.

Gilbert grabbed Matthew's hand as it went to wipe the tears away. "No tears love. I don't blame you for freaking out. Just relax though because I'm too awesome to let anything scary get to you."

Matthew chuckled a bit, feeling himself relax at Gilbert's words. "I love you Gil."

Gilbert smiled and kissed his lover, "I love you too Mattie."

**

* * *

AN: I hope you liked it! I thought the end was pretty cute! (I wouldn't be afraid is Gilbert was there… he's too awesome to allow fear in the room)**

**Ok so I will be putting at least two more Halloween ones up before the end of the month! If you have any more suggestions please let me know! They can be PruCan or any other pair you want to see!**


End file.
